


Let's Make a Porno

by TikTokSuckMyKnob23



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn Filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikTokSuckMyKnob23/pseuds/TikTokSuckMyKnob23
Summary: Gavin honestly did not know why he had agreed to this. Honestly, he had agreed to do a lot of things in his life (he worked for Rooster Teeth and he was in a short where he kissed a grown man after all). But, this...this one didn’t just takes the cake of bizarre things Gavin Free was asked to do, it took the entire goddamn bakery the cake came from.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Michael Jones, Gavin Free/Michael Jones, Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Michael Jones
Kudos: 7





	Let's Make a Porno

Gavin honestly did not know why he had agreed to this. Honestly, he had agreed to do a lot of things in his life (he worked for Rooster Teeth and he was in a short where he kissed a grown man after all). But, this...this one didn’t just take the cake of bizarre things Gavin Free was asked to do, it took the entire goddamn bakery the cake came from. 

Michael and Lindsay, two of his best friends at the company and a married couple at that, both had approached him and asked him if he could record them having sex. Yep, you heard it. Gavin Free was asked to basically film a porno with his two best friends. Hell, even now where he stood, he was still completely taken aback at the request and the conversation they had a few days prior left him in even more in a state of complete shock. 

See, what had happened was… 

\-------------------------------------------------

_ Gavin bopped along to the song that was playing in his headphones, his foot and head both in sync with the beat. He and the guys plus Lindsay had just finished recording what was probably their third video today. Since all seven of them were at work and were all in the of ice, they thought it’d be a good idea to start recording something. Mostly having to do with the fact that it was incredibly rare to have all seven of them in the room at once so now was the perfect opportunity to film something.  _

_ Now, all the guys were out grabbing food while Gavin sat alone in the office and just browsed the internet, waiting for them to come back to shoot more. Or, he at least thought he was alone at first until he thought he heard someone shouting his name. He stopped to listen, but didn’t pause his music. Hearing nothing and thinking he was just imagining it, he went back to banging his head with the beat until he definitely heard someone scream his name followed by a thump to his chair that startled him. Hearing his name for real, he paused his music and took his headphones of and turned to see who was bugging him, relaxing a bit when he saw that it was just Michael and surprisingly Lindsay standing next to him who were both staring at him, but what surprised him the most was the nervous look they had on their faces.  _

_ “Ello, can I help you two with something?” he asked as he placed his headphones on his desk and leaned back in his chair a little.  _

_ He watched as the couple glanced at each other with a peculiar look before they both took a deep breath, as if they were hesitant about something. “Hey, Gav. So, uh, I-we want to ask you a question” Michael spoke up first, nervously rubbing his knee, Lindsay rubbing his shoulder in a comforting gesture.  _

_ Gavin was curious as to why they were being this timid, so he nodded his head for Michael to keep going. “Sure, go ahead. I’ve got time to spare before the others come back, so ask away” he said and stretched his arms over his head, before sighing and leaning back into his chair in a relaxed manner staring at them intently.  _

_ Michael opened his mouth to say what he was going to say, but then he closed it as if the words died on him before even leaving. He tried again, but the only thing that seemed to come out was a ‘Gavin’ before he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Fuck, why is this so hard” he muttered mainly to himself, but Gavin heard him. And he tilted his head in a confused manner.  _

_ “Why’s what's so hard? Come on, you blokes, what’s going on?” he asked, a bit impatient cause no one was talking and he could feel the nervousness creep up on him too.  _

_ Lindsay sighed and squeezed Michael’s shoulder, feeling the tensed muscle underneath. “Gavin” Lindsay started slowly, almost as if what she was going to ask him would be too much for the Brit to handle, which it was but she didn’t want Gavin to know about it just yet, “Michael and I want to ask if you’ll do something for us. That is if you’ll be up for it or not.”  _

_ Gavin nodded and waved his hand in a gesture to say get on with it. Lindsay sighed again and looked at Michael, whose eyes didn’t even meet hers as they were too interested in the carpet. “Michael and I wanted to ask you if you’ll...filmushavingsex” she blurted out the last part all at once, before cursing at her stupidity and honestly hoped that Gavin didn’t hear that last part.  _

_ Gavin cocked his head as he swore he could hear that last part, but he unfortunately didn’t catch all of it. “‘M sorry? What was the-” “She’s asking if you’ll record the two of us fucking” Michael interjected and winced as he felt Lindsay jab her elbow into his shoulder.  _

_ That time Gavin heard that. He blinked as he processed Michael’s words before tossing his head back to let out his squeaky laugh. He honestly thought they were joking and if they were, this was the best damn joke he had heard all week. His laughter then died down to a giggle and he wiped his eyes and returned his gaze back to his friends who both stared at him with the same expressions of mild annoyance and legitimate seriousness in their eyes. Even happy go lucky Lindsay had that look on her face and that made Gavin stop laughing altogether.  _

_ “See, Lindsay, I told you he was going to fucking laugh at us” Michael griped as he looked of to the side, an irritated expression appearing on his face that caused Gavin to cease the joking manner in his body. By the looks of their faces and body languages, he knew that the request...was legitimately serious.  _

_ Gavin blinked and swallowed and processed the question again, slowly this time before his eyes widened. “W-Wait, y-you’re. Y-You guys are joking right ?” he stammered, a smile gracing his face, honestly hoping that they were kidding.  _

_ The married couple both looked at him, then shared that nervous look with each other again, before looking back at him and shook their heads. “We wished we were joking with you, but, uh, yeah no we’re being serious as shit with you, Gav” Michael admitted and chuckled nervously and Lindsay nodded in agreement, “we’re asking if you’ll record us having sex.”  _

_ Gavin’s eyebrows shot up and he had the most bewildered look on his face as he stared back at his friends, unable to process the request that was being thrown at him seemingly out of nowhere. “Film you guys, -wh-what, how, w-why are you asking me to do that!?” he practically yelled in surprise, thankfully no one was in the of ice except them, though he wished they were so he could ask them if they had heard what the Joneses had said to him. “Why are you guys bloody asking me to film you too shagging?”  _

_ Lindsay pulled Jeremy’s chair next to Michael’s before sitting down beside her husband. “Well, Michael and I are going away next week to Australia for Supanova, so we figured we might as well have something to have to keep us “occupied” ” she said, putting air quotes around occupied.  _

_ Gavin blinked at the statement but was still utterly confused as to why they were asking him of all people. “Then why can’t you film it? Why do you need me to watch you guys shag?” he asked voicing his thoughts. Really, he was intrigued by the of er, but it was such a bizarre/weird/strange request that still honestly thought they were still fucking with him.  _

_ “Because we actually want it to be professional looking. Like we want it to look like professional enough, but we want to have the amateur feel to it, you know? And if I filmed it, it be pretty shitty, so we want you to do it” Michael admitted and shrugging a bit, still hesitant because there was a chance Gavin could say no. Honestly, when Lindsay had brought this up to him the night before, he had the same reaction Gavin had and laughed at her. But, through some very pushy persuasions and really good blowjob to back up her pleading, Michael gave in but not before firmly telling her that Gavin was the only person who was allowed to film it.  _

_ Gavin blew out a breath as he rested against his seat’s headrest, running his fingers through his wild hair as he pondered what he thought was the biggest request he has ever been asked. He was silent for a bit, his brain still mulling over the ridiculousness and slightly erotic request. “Are you guys sure about this? I mean you’re basically asking me to come watch/film you two go starkers and bang each other for the sole purpose of you two adding it to your spank bank. This...this a lot to ask for, you know?” he claimed as he looked back at them with a slightly wary gaze, still unsure if they were still messing with him or not.  _

_ Lindsay nodded in acknowledgment at the fact that it was a rather odd thing to ask for a friend. “Believe me, it was weird when brought it up in the first place. But, Gavin, could you do this for us? Pretty please?” she pleaded, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. Gavin blinked at the pleading look and breathed out a breath and rubbed his face nervously.  _

_ “I-I don’t know, Lindsay. Again, this is a lot to ask for from a bloke like me” he muttered uneasiness wavering inside him. Admittedly, Gavin did find the request to be weirdly interesting to say the least. He should feel a bit honored that his two best friends had come to him for this, despite the fact that he knew they were capable enough to film themselves having sex, yet they wanted him to do it.  _

_ “Come on, please, Gavvy? Listen, I know, it’s a fucking weird of er we’re giving you and if you’re uncomfortable with it, you can say no. But can you please do this one thing for us? For me at least?” Michael begged giving him the puppy dog look as well, the couple both giving the British man a look they knew he couldn’t refuse. And really, and they were worried about this, he could actually say no to them. But, Michael knew deep down that Gavin could never refuse him, nor could he ever say no to Lindsay.  _

_ Gavin took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as he thought it over. Yeah, he could say no, but a strange feeling of mild interest flared inside of him at the thought of what the Joneses looked like under their clothes and the wonder as to what they looked like when they fucked. Yes, he wanted to do this, despite the fact that these were his best friends. Gavin then breathed out a deep reluctant sigh and opened his eyes and was met once again with the pleading looks.  _

_ “Alright, I’ll do it. Just this once though” he emphasized, even though he hoped it wouldn’t be the last.  _

_ Both Michael and Lindsay beamed cheerfully and then the two without any warning pulled Gavin into a bone crushing hug, surprising him with the affectionate gesture. “Thanks, boi. We really appreciate you” Michael murmured and patted his back, Lindsay giggling a little.  _

_ Gavin blushed at the sentimental gesture and smiled softly. He had to admit, though he was a bit reluctant to do this for them, he felt a warm feeling spread throughout his body as he practically melted into their hug. But, before he could ask when he was supposed to come over, the three of them heard sound of chatter coming towards the door. They separated and got back to their desks just as they heard the door’s keypad beep and unlock, letting whoever it was in. The door opened and in walked Geoff with a tired look and carrying a diet coke with him.  _

_ “Alright, Trevor said we should film some Gmod murder so that’s what we’re going to do when the other assholes come back” he reported as he went to sit down at his desk.  _

_ The three of them nodded and all of them booted up the game. As he waited for it to pop up, Gavin looked over at Michael, who met his gaze with a wide smile. Gavin shook his head and looked over at Lindsay from the other side of the room and she too met his eyes and sent an equally wide grin. Gavin sighed begrudgingly and leaned back into his chair.  _

_ What did he get himself into?  _

\--------------------------------------- 

So, now here he was in the Joneses’ house a day later, more specifically their bedroom. After a delicious bout with some barbecue provided by Rudy’s and a bev or two at their home, the three were now all settled in and ready to film what was probably going to be the most erotic thing they’ll ever do. Gavin was filming a porno after all. He sat in the chair by the foot of the bed as he waited for Michael and Lindsay to come out of the bathroom, his foot shaking as uneasiness began to settle in at the fact that he was going see his best friends be in such a vulnerable and provocative position. He didn’t know how good this was going to be, but he knew this experience was going to

be worth it nonetheless. ‘ Well,’ he thought as he heard the bathroom door opening, ‘here goes nothing.’ 

Nothing in the entire world could astonish Gavin more and leave him in pure awe as to the sight before him as the bathroom door opened. Michael was the first one out and Gavin was honestly mesmerized as his unwavering eyes looked at toned progress Michael put his body through. Gavin could see the clear definition in his toned chest and his eyes could see the beginning signs of abs and God those biceps of his was something to die for. But...all that paled in comparison to the fact that...he was naked and Gavin’s eyes wouldn’t stop staring at Michael’s surprisingly large package that hung between his legs nestled underneath a patch of neatly trimmed dark pubic hair. As a matter of fact, so was Lindsay and Gavin couldn’t help but stare at her body as well, swallowing thickly as his eyes admired her thick, beautiful body and her plump breasts were out for everyone in the room to see. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer” Michael called out breaking Gavin from his ogling at his best friends’ beautiful looking bodies. Gavin blushed at being caught staring, but relaxed as it was then met with a teasing grin from Michael and a sultry giggle from Lindsay as she strode the bed and laid down on her back, Gavin’s eyes tracking her every move. A nudge at his shoulder startled him and he looked down and saw that Michael was handing him his phone to record on. 

“Here. Use my phone to record us. I’ve got plenty of space on it, so we should be good” he informed his blushing friend, smirking as his eyes trailed down and noted the tent that was making itself known in Gavin’s jeans. 

Gavin just swallowed and nodded as he took his friend’s phone and went to the camera settings as he heard Michael crawl into bed with his wife, a shiver ran down his spine as he heard them giggling and looked up in time to see them locking lips with each other. This was such a bizarre experience cause usually he would catch them share a tender kiss at work, but to actually see them kissing especially now of all times, was a surreal feeling and he was getting a bit giddy at the fact he was really about to do this. 

But, it was now or never. “Alright,” Gavin announced as he pointed the phone’s camera at them able to see them perfectly clear thanks to the iPhone’s camera quality, “are you guys ready?” Both Michael and Lindsay nodded as they laid on their sides facing each other, both giving the Brit a thumbs up. “And action” he called out as he pressed the recording button. 

The married couple smiled at each other before they leaned in and kissed each other again, but this time, Gavin could feel the passion beneath it. He watched as their lips sensually moved against the other’s in an intricate dance of love and adoration for one another and their hands rubbed against each other in a similar fashion. Gavin heard Lindsay let out a gasp and Michael let out a chuckle and Gavin could see the Jersey playfully nip at her lip. He then heard Lindsay growl and watched as she slid her hand up and pinched his nipple causing Michael to let out his own gasp, nearly gagging a little as Lindsay shoved her tongue into his mouth. 

Gavin watched on in delight and continued to film the action as he watched the kissing became more than just lips; now, it was all tongues being shoved down each other’s throats, teeth biting into each other’s lips, and fuck was Gavin getting increasingly turned on as he heard their breathing growing heavier and their lips began to smack obscenely loud and they were just kissing. 

Then things took a delightful turn as Michael’s hands began to gently fondle her supple breasts, Lindsay breaking away to breath and let out a soft moan as his fingertips rolled her hardened nipples around and gasping as they pinched her peaks. “Michael” she breathed out, loud enough for the phone’s microphone to pick up and loud enough for Gavin to hear. The next moment then saw Michael rolling his wife onto her back and continued his quest in servicing her lovely breasts. Gavin got up from his perch and walked around the side of the bed to get a closer angle at the wonderful show. Lindsay opened her bleary eyes and smiled up at him before gasping even  louder as Michael moved his mouth down and began sucking and nipping at her incredibly hard nipples. 

“That’s it, boi” Gavin murmured as he watched and continued to record all that was happening, “touch her pretty tits.” Michael swiveled his eyes over to him, his eyes staring right into the camera and winked at him, Gavin’s words seeming to egg him on. 

Giving her nipple a final lick, he trailed his mouth down the expanse of her curvy tummy giving her belly button a playful peck before his mouth brushed against the sparse hairs of her pubic area. He stopped and looked up at her with a look adoration. “I love you so fucking much” he murmured and Gavin felt his heart melt at the sentiment he never expected to come from Michael. This was truly an intimate moment and Gavin was so glad he was here to see it firsthand. But then, Gavin then saw Michael’s eyes look over at him and Gavin felt his knees grow weak at the lustful look his best friend gave to him. Gavin honestly didn’t know what that look implied, but fuck was it doing things to both him and his ever present erection. 

Going back to the matter at hand, Michael finally trailed his mouth down to the delicious flesh between her legs, smiling as he stared at her glistening cunt. Spreading her legs wide to make room for him, Michael set to work in pleasing his wife with his mouth. Gavin pointed the camera down at Michael, watching erotically as he lapped at the wetness that was seeping out. Gavin heard Lindsay moan out his friend’s name, turning his head to watch her beautiful face contort and breathy moans escape her mouth along with the licks her husband was giving her, all the while keeping the camera on Michael’s head. And looking back at the camera’s view was a bad mistake cause as soon as he looked at the screen, his cock twitched in his pants as he met the predatory eyes of Michael who just held his gaze in a death grip as he wrapped his mouth around her engorged clit, sucking and flicking his tongue rapidly against the flesh. Gavin swallowed thickly as he both watched his best friend slurp obscenely loud and listened to Lindsay crying out in ecstasy and withering on the bed in pure unadulterated pleasure. Even as he lowered his head a bit to sink his skillful tongue into her dripping cunt to eagerly lap up the sweet juices that was just flooding out of her, Michael never once broke that impenetrable gaze. 

“Yeah, that’s it, Michael” Gavin murmured as he continued to film his best friend eat out his wife, “she tastes so bloody good, doesn’t she? She’s so wet for you, boi. Yeah, give her a nice tongue ravaging, boi” he went on dirtily. Michael couldn’t help, but let out a groan at both the delicious taste of his lover and the filthy words that were spilling from Gavin’s mouth and egging him on even more, feeling his dick twitch achingly and leak letting itself know that it wanted attention too. 

“Michael, yes! Oh yeah, just like that!” Lindsay screamed out as his skillful tongue continued its wonderful journey inside her throbbing pussy. God, she couldn’t get enough of that glorious tongue her husband used on her frequently. All too aware that both Gavin and the camera was there, Lindsay opened one hazy eye and dared to look up at the British man and nearly came right there as she saw the lustful gaze that held both Michael and Gavin’s eyes. She couldn’t help, but think how hot Gavin looked right now and casting her eyes down a bit and breathed out a laugh as her eyes landed on the impressive bulge that was making itself noticeable in his jeans. Lindsay wanted oh so badly to reach over and at least touch it, but she reminded herself that she needed to at least be a bit professional. Maybe next time, but for now, she settled on letting herself fall under the pleasure of that expert tongue Michael was giving her. 

Michael parted his mouth from his wife’s cunt, groaning in delight at the glistening sheen that practically coated her entrance. “Jesus, fuck, Linds. So goddamn wet for me” he growled, his hand absentmindedly palmed his throbbing erection. He looked up at her and smirked as he was met with two sets of eyes that were beaming with desire and lust. 

Wanting to gain a closer look, Gavin moved from his perch beside Lindsay and moved to where the Jersey man was and Gavin had to fight the urge to suppress the groan that was wanting to leak out as he pointed the camera at the delicious looking pussy before him. True to what Michael said, Lindsay was incredibly wet, Gavin’s eyes intently locked on the juices that was dribbling profusely out of her twitching hole. “God, boi, you weren’t kidding. Wet like a proper slag, ain’t she?” Gavin commented, feeling his mouth water at the delectable sight. He wanted so badly to taste her wonderful essence, but he held himself back. He was the cameraman after all and this was the only job he was asked to do. But, God was the temptation strong. 

“Fuck, can’t wait anymore” Michael grunted out as he sat up and stroked his cock, staring down at the glistening hole that was just begging for his dick. 

Gavin gasped as his eyes finally chanced a look down at the impressive size of Michael’s cut length, a soft moan of delight accidentally escaped his lips as he stared at the cock’s surprising girth. He had already seen it in its flaccid state, but now that it was engorged with blood, he could now see the full length of it. Michael heard him and glanced at the camera, giving it a playful wink. 

“Like what you see?” he teased, smirking as he saw Gavin’s cheeks turn even redder than they already were. God, Michael couldn’t help the thought of wanting to give his friend his cock. He wanted Gavin to feel what Lindsay feels when they have sex. He wanted to give Gavin to the same amount of pleasure he bestows onto his wife. He’ll get his chance eventually and he groaned as he felt his dick throb in his hand at the thought. 

Returning back to his lover who was staring up at him with want in her eyes, Michael crawled back over Lindsay’s body, their lips meeting once again meeting in a tender dance. “Want you on top” he whispered as he then rolled them over, him being on the bottom this time scooting up until his back was resting against the headboard. Lindsay just went with it, giggling as she felt his gentle hands rub up and down her body, moaning into his mouth as his wonderful hands squeezed her ass. Gavin sat back in his chair at the foot of the bed as he captured the wonderful sight of Lindsay’s plump ass, biting his lip as he watched Michael lay a swat onto her rear. 

Michael was getting ready to slide his cock into her, but then he watched Lindsay reach down and stop his wrist from moving, and he gave her a confused look. Lindsay just giggled and pecked his swollen lips. “I want Gavin to watch” she breathed out on a sultry voice as she turned her back to him, giving him a teasing smile and shuddered as she was under the British man’s wanting gaze. She kept her blue eyes on the camera as she aligned her husband’s cock with her dripping slit before she sank all the way down the thick shaft with a roll of her thick hips until he was balls deep inside her, Lindsay’s eyes drifting close as they both moaned loudly at being joined together. “Michael,” she moaned out as she leaned back against his warm chest wrapping one arm behind his head, “don’t hold back. Fuck the shit out of me” she demanded as she purposefully clenched around his cock. 

Michael grunted and clawed her hips as his own hips thrust up into her. He went slow at first, but then he growled as his pace grew harsher, his wild hips slamming repeatedly against hers in a series of wet flesh smacking against flesh. Gavin watched on and filmed the entire thing, all the while his hand was trying to will away his achingly hard erection, trying to stave off the waves of pleasure that they were just sending to him. God, Gavin had to close his eyes for a bit to compose himself, trying to keep the professional cameraman vibe going on and he couldn’t be a semi good cameraman if he was going to be popping a boner while filming. But then again, he was filming

live porn, so he really couldn’t help but get incredibly aroused by the scene in front of him. 

A loud euphoric cry pierced the air and Gavin opened his eyes and outwardly groaned as he continued to watch his two best friends fuck right in front of him. He couldn’t take his eyes off the scene before him, his green orbs loving the sight of Lindsay’s creamy white juices slick Michael’s penetrating cock with every thrust, watching as it dribbled down past his balls. He then focused his gaze on Lindsay’s chest, mesmerized by the way her tits bounced as she met her husband’s thrusts blow for blow. She let out another pleasure induced cry and Gavin shot his eyes up and was taken aback at just how beautiful she looked during this, loving the absolute blissful look on her red sweaty face and fuck the noises that were spilling out of her mouth. 

“Beautiful, Lindsay. That’s it, love. Ride my boi” he commented on accident and winced as he hoped they didn’t catch that last part. Unfortunately, they did and both Michael and Lindsay opened their hazy sex filled eyes and stared at him with a predatory gaze, both filled with similar feelings of want...for him. For a split second he thought they were just playing it up for the camera, but no, they were clearly looking dead at him. 

“This fucking turning you on, huh, boi? You getting hard over there from just watching this, aren’t you? Yeah, I can see you over there tryin to hide it, Gavvy” Michael panted out dirtily, groaning out a strained noise as he felt Lindsay clench around his cock at his filthy words, “Jesus, fuck, Linds. Gonna make me cum soon, baby girl” he grunted out, tightening his already bruising grip on her hips as he continued to tirelessly drive towards both their orgasmic peaks, his hips furiously pounding away inside her dripping cunt. All three of them getting even more turned on as they could the wet squelching sound grow louder and more obscene along with the sound of their skins slapping together, the headboard frequently banging against the wall with their erratic movements. 

Lindsay’s breathing began to pick up rapidly, her sounds of pleasure growing more desperate as she felt herself getting closer to cumming. “Michael, baby, fuck yes! Oh fuck, ah you’re so fucking good!” she screamed out. 

Michael groaned out her name as he could tell she was getting close by the way she was starting to clench tighter and tighter around his dick. Wanting her to get closer to her end, Michael snaked his hand down to her warm center and began to rub her erect clit in rapid circles, smirking and groaning as he heard Gavin moan at the erotic display. Lindsay moaned loudly at the double sensation of her G-spot being struck and her throbbing clit being rubbed sensually simultaneously. Fuck, Michael knew the easiest way to get her to cum, both his tongue and his fingers were skillful in that area. 

Lindsay tossed her head back and screamed at the ceiling as she got louder and louder as she was right there. “Michael, Michael, Michael, fuck!” she screamed and then let out gaspy moans as she came on his cock, Gavin gasping as he watched her squirt out a stream of liquid. 

“Glad I bloody got that. Christ, that was hot” Gavin remarked as he continued to film what he thought was the best thing he has ever recorded in his life. His dick was practically a fucking rock from how hard it was and Gavin was still trying to rub it away, but it was all in vain because what both he and the phone’s camera was seeing was far too erotic for his erection to simply just go down from. His mind, body, soul, and cock were all paying attention to the delightful scene that would forever be a memory that he will never forget. 

Michael chuckled breathlessly at the comment before he let out a grunt and he sucked in a breath as his hips though tired grew uneven as he was getting close as well, Lindsay herself letting out soft moans at the oversensitivity she was feeling. “Fucking God” he panted out, his eyes clenched closed as he slammed into his wife’s deliciously wet and tight cunt until he called Lindsay’s name on a strained hiss and puffed out a huge groan mixed breath as he shot his load inside her, his breathless wife moaning as she felt his hot seed empty into her still throbbing pussy. Gavin biting his lip in interest as he could clearly see Michael’s balls draw up with every spurt into her. 

He then heard Michael breath out a soft ‘fuck’ and then watched as he pulled himself out of Lindsay, swallowing the desire to taste the sticky cum that dribbled out of her. Seeing as they were officially done, Gavin got up from his chair and walked closer to the breathless and slumped back couple, getting a nice shot of their sweaty beat red faces. He brought the camera down to where the sticky mess was collecting on the bed before he then stopped the recording, and while Michael was coming down from his high, Gavin quickly sent the video onto his phone as well. He might as well have some fapping material for his pleasure and this was probably the best videos to save to his phone and his erection agreed with him. 

“Well, uh” Gavin started and broke the almost quiet atmosphere in the room, “I’ll uh, I’m just going to go and use your computer to edit this video for you guys, so, uh, I’ll let you guys know when it’s done” he said awkwardly as he headed for the bedroom door. He needed to get out of here because the sex in the air was starting to get to him and his rock hard boner needed some fresh air. 

He opened the door and was just about to open the door until he heard Michael call out his name. Gavin looked back at his friend and he was startled as he saw Michael walk up to him on shaky legs. “Leaving so soon, Gav?” Michael teased as pushed Gavin against the door with half-hearted strength. The British man let out a startled noise at the force, but it was then cut off as his best friend silenced him with his mouth. Gavin’s eyes widened and he gasped into his friend’s mouth as Michael’s tongue ravaged him, accidentally dropping the phone onto the thankfully carpeted floor. He just stood there in complete shock as Michael’s plump lips made out with his own. He then began to relax a little at the sudden impact and kissed him back, eventually letting his tongue dance with Michael’s, until he sucked in a surprised breath as he felt the Jersey’s hand cup his still protruding erection. 

“Bet you wanted me to fuck you too, huh?” Michael murmured in his ear, his tongue playfully flicking against his earlobe causing a shiver to run down Gavin’s back, letting out a stuttery moan as he felt his friend beginning to grope him. “You were looking at my dick like you wanted to have some fun with it weren’t you? You want this cock, Gavvy?” he asked as he took Gavin’s hand and wrapped around his returning hard on, Gavin gasping as he finally got to touch the almost perfect flesh. Michael moved Gavin’s hand up and down his hardening length, groaning as he thrust a little into his hand. “You want me to fuck you too, don’t you?” he whispered into his ear, his breath on his neck making Gavin shiver with desire again. 

Gavin let out an airy moan as his aching cock was finally getting some attention. Yes, Gavin wanted oh so badly to be fucked by the length that now had Lindsay knocked out on the bed. He was so desperate for just any kind of relief and he didn’t care he was going to get it from his friend. Gavin was so horny right now that just blowing on his dick was going to make him cum right then and there. So, to answer Michael’s question, Gavin eagerly nodded his head and stared into Michael’s pupil blown eyes with want. 

“Please” was the only thing able to be said as Gavin’s brain was stuck in the deep haze in his brain, “want it.” 

That was all the permission Michael needed. Giving him a swift peck on the lips, Michael made quick work with Gavin’s jeans and harshly tugged them down to his ankles along with his boxers, Gavin kicking the pool of clothes to the side. Michael smirked and moaned down at his friend’s length that was just achingly hard the head a deep shade of red and leaking precum down his shaft.

“Aw, poor Gavvy. We got you all worked up, didn’t we?” he crooned and ran a finger up and down the lad’s penis, scooping up the clear liquid and brought his finger up to taste it, moaning as he tasted the slightly salty substance. “Don’t worry. You’re boi’s gonna take care of you” he reassured him as he pulled Gavin towards the bed. “On your back, Gav. Wanna see your cheeky little face” he said and pulled him in for another kiss and watched as Gavin laid himself down onto the bed beside his wife who was taking a much needed snooze from all the fucking. While he was doing that, Michael opened the bedside drawer and pulled out the half empty tube of lube. 

Gavin felt excitement and anticipation bubble inside him as he eagerly waited to be filled with that glorious looking cock, spreading his legs obscenely wide more so than he need to. Michael chuckled at his friend’s giddiness. “You really want it, don’t you? Been wanting my dick since you saw Lindsay take it, huh, Gavin?” he asked as he opened the tube and squeezed some of the clear gel onto his fingers and slowly pressing his index finger in. Gavin gasped at the sudden intrusion and whimpered in mild discomfort, having never done this sort of thing so the feeling was really strange to him. Michael silently shushed him as he ever so gently continued to ease more of his finger until he was knuckle deep, pausing for a bit to let him get used to it. 

The Brit breathed out a shuddery breath as he let his hole get used to the digit. Michael pulled his finger out a bit before he sank it back into him repeating this motion, feeling the incredible tightness that surrounded just his finger. “Loosen up, Gav” he murmured as he added another finger. 

Gavin gasped at the slight stretch before swallowing and nodding, closing his eyes as he willed himself to relax. He let out a soft moan as he felt those finger move in and out of his ass, gasping a little as he felt them crook up against a spot that sent pleasure waves throughout his body. Michael smirked and crooked his fingers again, smiling a toothy grin as he saw Gavin’s hips buck up a little and erotically call out his name on a raspy breath. “M-Michael” he breathed out, whining a bit as he felt the digits twist around and scissor inside him, stretching him a bit more. 

“Yeah, you liking this?” the Jersey man murmured as he added a third finger, moaning along with Gavin as he pumped them a bit faster, making sure to press against his prostate with every passage. His eyes were intently trained on the way Gavin withered and let out desperate whines as he laid on the bed beside his still sleeping wife. “Linds, babe, you gotta wake up and watch this” Michael requested as he purposefully crooked and dragged his fingers against the swollen gland causing Gavin to scream out his name again. 

Lindsay heard Michael say her name through her sleep induced mind and then was curious as she heard what sounded like Gavin scream out his name as well. She slowly cracked one bleary eye open and was shocked to find Michael still naked and kneeling on the bed now. But, what was even more surprising was the fact that Gavin was also naked and lying on the bed beside her moaning in absolute pleasure and as she listened closely, she could hear just why he was like this and she opened both her eyes and blinked away the sleepiness. Gavin had his head tossed back against the pillows letting high pitched moans escape his agape mouth, his legs spread wide as her husband plunged his fingers in and out of his ass. 

“Oh, what’s going on here?” she murmured as she sat up more to gain a better view, a twinge of arousal sparking up a bit as he watched her husband’s digits, biting her lip at the sight of the skinny lad’s tasty looking cock. 

Michael snickered at her oblivious sounding question and wrapped his hand around Gavin’s long forgotten cock in a loose grip pumping him slowly. “Little Grabby here looked like he wanted me to fuck him. So, I thought I’d be nice and let him get some lovin too” he replied and let out a deep laugh as he heard Gavin cry out his name again.

“Michael, boi, please!” Gavin pleaded and nearly sobbed with the desperate need to feel that girthy length split him open, “please, I want it!” 

Both Michael and Lindsay giggled at his plea, but Michael relented as he withdrew his fingers laughing as he heard Gavin whine at the loss. “Don’t worry, bud” he reassured as he squeezed more lube into his hand and stroked his length with a slick hand, tossing the tube to the side, “you’re gonna get my cock. Just relax for me” he groaned as he stared at the slightly gaping hole, looking just as pleasing to look at as Lindsay’s own pretty cunt. He stroked himself for a bit before he angled his leaking head at Gavin’s slightly stretched hole, murmuring a gentle ‘relax, boi’ as he began to slowly push inside, groaning as his head was surrounded by the tight ring of muscle. 

Gavin sucked in a breath and let out a soft pained whimper as he tried to get used to the surprisingly large head pushed its way in. He heard Lindsay softly shush him and felt a gentle hand rub his arm. “Just breath, Gavvy” she murmured as she watched his face contort in mild discomfort. Gavin nodded and breathed out a puff of air as he willed his muscles to relax. 

“Just keep breathing, Gav” Michael reminded as he continued to push forward, sinking a couple of more inches inside groaning at the tightness that surrounded him, “God, loosen up a bit, yeah?” 

Gavin nodded and tried so desperately to loosen up, but he felt as if he was being split apart and Michael wasn’t even all the way in. This was a foreign feeling for him and while he felt a bit of pain from being stretched this much, he couldn’t be harder than he already was, his slick head creating a puddle of precum on his furry stomach. He was way more aroused even after he had just filmed his best friends having sex. “M-Michael, big” he uttered out and hissed as he felt more of Michael’s cock pushing in. 

Knowing he only had a few inches left, Michael wrapped his hands around Gavin’s hips and grunted as he shoved himself all the way in. He let out a loud groan as his dick was wrapped in the deliciously tight walls, both he and Lindsay gently shushing Gavin again as he let out a pained scream. Michael leaned over him and pressed sweet kisses to his scrunched up face. “Relax, relax” he whispered against his cheek and Lindsay followed suit, giving Gavin gentle kisses as well. 

Gavin swallowed in deep breaths threatening to tear a hole in the bed sheet from how deep his nails were sunk into it. He felt Lindsay move beside him and let out a gasp as he felt her hand wrap itself around his dick and moaned as she began to softly stroke him, turning the pain he was experiencing into pleasure. “This helping?” she murmured, her eyes watching his face scrunch up less and turn into a look of utter bliss. Gavin moaned and nodded, wiggling his hips a bit and gasping as he felt the head brush against his prostate. 

Sensing that Gavin was ready, Michael pulled himself all the way out before slowly sinking back in until he bottomed out. He groaned as he repeated this motion, Gavin gasping out moans as he felt the length move inside him, feeling it stretch and re-stretch his tight walls. “Fuck, Gav. You liking this?” he asked with a sultry tone and Gavin’s eyes rolled back as he felt him roll his hips. 

“Michael, yes. Don’t stop” Gavin moaned, his hand gripping Michael’s wrist as he felt the thrusts pick up a bit, “please, harder” he pleaded bringing Michael’s head down for another searing kiss. 

Michael grunted in response and tightened his iron grip as he fucked him more, giving him the same amount of roughness as he given to Lindsay earlier. He trailed his hands to Gavin’s ass cheeks, moaning as he manhandled the soft cheeks. He then paused his thrusts and chuckled as he heard Gavin let out a whine. Before Gavin could beg him to keep going with the glorious pace he was giving to him, he felt Michael’s arms circle around him and felt himself being pulled up into a kneeling position, keening loudly as he could feel just how much deeper Michael’s cock was in this position. “M-Michael, please keep going” he begged as he wrapped his arms around his friend’s shoulders, rocking his hips back and forth on his own, moaning as he fucked himself on the thick length. 

Michael just gripped Gavin’s ass cheeks and let him ride him like that. “Yeah, just like that, Gavvy” he murmured encouragingly into his ear, groaning as he felt the British man tighten around him. He glanced over at Lindsay and moaned at the sight as she was now lying on her back with her legs spread, her hand in between them as she rubbed slow circles around her clit while the other was groping her breast as she watched the erotic scene in front of her. She met his eyes and she flashed him a cheeky smile and winked up at him. Michael breathed out a laugh and let go of Gavin’s cheek to crook his finger at her. Knowing what he wanted, Lindsay giggled as she sat up a bit and Michael met her halfway as they locked lips with each other. They kissed for a bit until they both heard Gavin cry out in pleasure. Breaking the kiss with a playful bite to his lip, Lindsay laid back down and went back to touching herself. 

“Michael, please, fuck me!” Gavin shrieked out, wanting to feel the powerful thrusts Lindsay had gotten earlier. 

Growling, Michael sank his teeth into the side of Gavin’s neck and clawed his plump ass cheeks and began slamming up into that deliciously tight hole that was literally squeezing him with every thrust into him, grunting as he began to thoroughly fuck his boi. Gavin cried out loud as he took the relentless pounding, keeping his arms and legs wrapped tight around Michael’s body to at least cling to something to withstand the forceful pace. Harder and harder Michael fucked into Gavin and the British man was sure he was going to have some red bruising around his ass and thighs from being constantly slammed against. The room was once again filled with the sound of lustful noises spilling from both lads, the sound of skin coming together in a series of loud smacks echoed around the room. God, this was all turning Lindsay on as she continued to furiously rub her throbbing clit, intently watching her husband and his best friend fuck each other like sex crazed animals. 

“Fucking christ, so fucking tight, Gavin” Michael grunted as he laid Gavin back down, tossing his long legs over his shoulders as he mercilessly hammered into Gavin. He almost felt bad for the rough fucking he was giving to him, but when he saw the look of absolute pleasure on his sweaty face, he dismissed the slight guiltiness. “Holy shit you feel so fucking good. Gonna make me cum again, boi” he growled and wanting Gavin to get there to, he took the British man’s abandoned cock in his hand and pumped it along with the roughness of his hips. 

Gavin nearly sobbed as pleasure was being administered in both regions; one being the warm hand that was pumping away at his throbbing cock, the other pleasure was that gloriously large and thick length that seemed to seek out his sensitive prostate with every plunge into his ass. The double sensation was getting too much for him, the need to cum vastly approaching and it was coming fast. “M-Michael, yes, bloody hell! I-I’m gonna, Michael, fuck, I’m gonna cum!” he cried out, his moans growing louder and his breathing was getting desperate. Gavin was unable to hold it any longer. With a choked out cry and the somewhat unintelligible words of the Michael’s name on his lips, Gavin moaned as he came into his lover’s hand painting his furry stomach. Lindsay herself letting out a loud moan as she came herself, rubbing herself through her second orgasm of the night. 

“Good boy, Gav, there we go” Michael groaned in appreciation as he stroked Gavin through his orgasm. He wasn’t too far from cumming either, especially with Gavin tightening up so much around him. He let out a series of strained swears before he hissed in a breath and groaned loudly as his hips stuttered and stilled as he spilled inside of Gavin, cumming once more, Gavin moaning in delight as he felt his hot release. “Jesus, fuck, Gavvy” he panted out as his hips rocked with each spurt until he eventually sighed as he finished and pulled himself out and laid his tired body down

in between Gavin and Lindsay, Gavin moaning softly as he felt his seed dribble out of his hole, feeling it gape and clench around nothing. 

Lindsay giggled as she watched the two lads pant heavily, both coming down from their intense orgasms. “So,” she started breaking the silence this time, “is that a wrap, Mr. Cameraman?” she said teasingly. 

Gavin breathed out a breathless laugh and raised his thumb up. “Yeah, that’s definitely a wrap” he heaved out and Michael snickered at that.


End file.
